Easter Disco
by catfish17
Summary: Per-Gone. Sam's school host an Easter Disco and invite the Coates kids. But both kids are determined never to meet each other again, so they each plot ways to rid themselves of each other. T for drugs and Drake


"Easter disco?" Caine repeated in surprise.

He sat by a desk at the beginning of another boring day at Coates Academy, Diana and Drake to his side. The teacher, a young newbie, called Miss Long, told the class of bored children of the future up coming events. No one listened though. Drake was taking the sharp blade out of metal sharpeners and throwing them at the kids in front of him. Diana sat, focusing and looking at her nails, her face in a stern expression. Caine had been sitting with his feet up on the desk, relaxing, planning what chaos he could cause later on in the day with his pet sadist.

"The school in Perdido Beach is hosting an Easter disco and we have been invited." Miss Long smiled, cheerfully, trying to get the class's attention, but failing.

Caine snorted, they were only two schools in the Perdido Beach area, but it was surprising that the other would invite a school of psychopaths. Caine puzzled over this and the many evil plans he could do at the disco.

"You must all be on your best behaviour. It will be on until half seven to half ten at night. A coach will pick you up after. Now you see, the other school is being extremely kind letting us come and maybe if this works, we can go to and host events with and for them." The teacher informed.

"Dammit, I'm not going to competing with those dumbass kids my entire life," Caine growled, staring hard at the table, Drake noticed his annoyance, knowing an evil plan was coming up. Drake always seemed to know when something evil was a foot, maybe his head was a radar for evil or maybe he could read minds, but Caine never gave that idea another thought.

...

Sam stared out of the window, watching the beautiful sea roll around. His teacher was addressing the class about something but Sam never bothered to listen. He imagined surfing on a giant wave, having a surfer's high. He smiled, he couldn't wait to get out onto the beach and surf with Quinn.

"... And the kids at Coates Academy are coming to the disco." His teacher quickly finished off his monologue.

Sam's mouth hung open, like Quinn's, Edillio's and Astrid's. Sam knew that the entire class was in shock. All of them knew about the horrors of the Coates kids, poisoning relatives, stabbings, shooting people. Sam had heard the worst of the stories and the injuries that happened to the kids there, from his mom. She worked as nurse there.

"No..." Sam shook his head in disbelief, Quinn turned to face him, another worried and scared face. Mary started muttering something. Astrid tried to debate the Coates kids not coming to their disco, one of the best times of the year, where anyone asked anyone for a dance, basically it was the best event the school held. However her attempts were futile.

Then the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson.

Sam struggled past the kids, younger and older, to reach Astrid. They pushed against him like the sea when it was rough. His palms started to sweat and he thought he was blushing. He carefully tapped her shoulder, a fear in his heart that if you tapped her again, she would break.

"Huh?" Astrid twisted round, her short blonde hair moved as she turned to face Sam. She held her school books tightly to her chest. She stared at Sam.

"I was going to ask you to come with me to the disco, but this doesn't seem like the right time," Sam blushed looking down at the floor. He was just the surfer dude who didn't like other surfers. His only friend was Quinn and he never seem to be able to make new friends. He was way out of Astrid's league, but at least he got to attempt his feelings for her, even if it was just once. Once in a busy corridor, full of an annoyed kids, fighting to get to their next lesson. "But I have an idea to get rid of the Coates kids and so they will never come back." Sam smiled, lighting up. "Me and some others are going to finalize it at lunch, would you like to come?" Sam asked her, not really caring anymore if she came or not.

Astrid grinned. "Yeah, I'll come, I wouldn't want you to risk your life without a good back up plan." She joked a little, then walked to her next class, leaving Sam alone in the now empty corridor.

"Yes! Get in there!" Sam punched the air. "She actually likes me!"

...

Sam looked around at the the kids sitting around him. Quinn, Astrid, Edillio, Mary, Howard and the school bully Orc. They sat at their own table in the lunch hall, waiting for Sam to explain his plan.

"So, I think we should set off the fire alarm and blame it on one of the Coates kids." Sam stated. "My mom, who works there, tells me that the Coates kids set off the fire alarm all the time, so the teachers will blame them first and they wouldn't even think about us." Sam filled them in on his extra information.

"One problem there Sammy boy," Howard piped up. "Their aren't any fire alarms near the hall, and the ones there will be watched by teachers." Sam didn't realise that, he blushed, he didn't want to look stupid in front of Astrid.

Astrid quickly retorted back at Howard. "So we'll need a team to escape the party, while some other kids play decoy. It's simple, Orc and Howard you start fighting some of the Coates kids, while Sam, Edillio and Quinn set off the alarm. Mary and I can make sure everything goes to plan."

Everyone nodded, agreeing on the new and improved plan.

...

Caine looked around. Drake, Diana, Taylor, Brianna, Jack, Dekka, the creepy stalker Penny and Bug. He shivered when his eyes past over Penny.

"I have a plan to ruin this disco and so the teachers will blame it on the Beach kids, rather then us." Caine smirked an evil grin, he scanned again over his band of messed up kids.

"So what do you think we'll do, fearless leader?" Diana snapped, Caine glared sharply at her.

"We are going to spike the drinks and cause as many fights as we can."

"Isn't that what we always do?" Diana asked in a sharp tone as she looked at her nails.

Caine continued. "So, Drake is going to dress up as the Easter bunny, spike the drinks, then go and ruin the younger kids lives."

"Wait, why do I have to dress up like a rabbit?" Drake complained.

"Because you know more about drugs and torturing kids then any of us!" Caine tried to keep a calm tone, but anger was burning up with in him. Diana laughed at the two guys.

"Diana, since as you are so determined," Caine spat out the last word. "I want you and Taylor to go around and kiss all the boys and act all flirty, so we piss of the girls."

"Won't you be jealous?" Diana asked, twisting a piece of hair in her fingers.

"I always am." Caine swiftly replied, then turned sharply to Bug and Computer Jake. "Bug, Computer Jack can you set the water sprinkler system on?" Both of them nodded.

"Dekka you make sure everything goes as planned, Brianna cause as much chaos as you can and... Penny." Caine noticed that the girl had been staring at him, all the way through his talk. "You can... You can watch Coates till we get back." Her mouth dropped open.

"It's one of the most important jobs," Caine told the younger girl, who smiled and nodded her head.

"Good. Now everyone go and get ready, its time we showed these Perdido Beach kids some power!"

"I still think somebody else should wear the rabbit suit," Drake groaned.

"Shut up Drake!" Everyone else yelled at him.

...

Drake got off the coach. Actually, he was kicked out of the coach by Diana and he sort of hopped out like a rabbit. With in the suit, Drake had a store of a range of different drugs. He had the rabbit head on, and already his face wading going red and sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Hey Caine! Can you get this rabbit head off me?" Drake asked Caine when he got off the coach, after Drake had struggled with the head for a minute or so. Caine gave no reply.

"Taylor?" No reply.

"Bug?" No reply.

"Jack?" Nothing.

"Dekka?" She never even looked at him.

"Brianna," the younger girl giggled, but didn't hear Drake. Drake realised no one could hear him under the rabbit head. He loudly swore a Brianna, but she didn't even turn her head. Drake laughed this was going to be fun. He swore at Caine, then Diana, a lot of swears for Diana. Fun, fun, fun.

If he didn't die of suffocation.

The Coates kids entered the hall, where the disco was being held. The other kids milled around, talking with in their own groups. Not giving the new kids another glance. The Coates kids stayed together, not mixing or even talking to the others. Caine quickly set up his play, he told everyone to go into action after half an hour, when everyone would be more relaxed. Astrid told every one to wait for half hour, and only when she gave the signal, would they go into action.

After half an hour, Astrid was dancing along side Mary. Sam and Quinn chatted and talked with Edillio. Diana walked around, in her short skirt and short cut shirt. Taylor had been flirting with Howard for ten minutes and was getting bored of her play toy. Drake hopped around pretending to be a rabbit, the younger kids all crowded around him, they absolutely loved Drake.

Drake managed to escape the beaming little kids and found the buffet table. It was covered in sweets and chocolates, Drake found himself licking his lips like a hungry wolf. He tried to take a big bite out of a Mars bar, but failed because of his rabbit head. He groaned as his stomach growled.

Drake spiked everything, everything he see and get his white paws on. Drake laughed, Caine would feel the wrath of his amazing skill with drugs.

Drake walked away sniggering to himself and rubbing his white paws together.

"Fun, fun, fun."

...

In 6 minutes flat everyone expect Mary was high on drugs. Taylor was sitting on Howard's lap, giving him a hug. Sam and Astrid were dancing together, laughing their heads off. Quinn was lying on the floor ranting to himself. Orc was in a deep conversion with Dekka, while Diana snogged Caine on the dance floor. Drake laughed to himself.

Mary groaned, she didn't know why she was one of the most responsible kids in the two schools. Mary walked out of the hall and went to find one of the fire alarms.

She found one near the school office. It was an old big red one.

Mary heard something move. She turned round to see two boys staring at her from the office. Mary could easily see they were Coates kids.

"Hey, what are you doing they?" She asked sternly, how a teacher would ask a naughty student.

"We are going to set off the sprinklers!" The taller one smiled. Mary first thoughts about him, was that he was a geek. The smaller one kicked him in the shin.

"This I can totally do!" Mary smiled offering the Coates kids another helper in their evil plan. The two boys and they started fiddling with the controls

...

"Hey? Mister?" Drake felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned round to see a girl, she was nearly a head smaller than him and she wore a flowery dress. She had mid length brown hair, which was loose. Drake growled at her, dreaming off pulling all her hair out. "Can you dance with me?" She asked.

Drake paused, feeling awkward. "No!" He sharply replied.

"I love the song!" Timber started playing loudly. "Please Mr Rabbit can you dance with me?" Drake groaned, he hated pop music and he hated. But now, most of all he hated rabbits.

"Come on!" The girl grabbed one of his paws and dragged him onto the dance floor. Where he was ordered to dance.

This torture carried on for another five minutes, Drake getting redder and redder by the second.

"Thank you mister Rabbit!" The girl smiled.

Suddenly, the sprinklers went off. Everyone started to scream, covering their heads from the raining water. Then the fire alarm went off, everyone panicked and started running everywhere. Astrid fainted, Sam had got his dream kiss, Howard had been dumped, Orc still talked with Dekka, Brianna ate as much as she could stuff in her face. Quinn still sat on the floor, ranting to himself. Edillio had spaced out for the last ten minutes.

Mary, Bug and Computer Jack giggled as they watched the chaos unfold. Mary wasn't a mean girl, but it was just hilarious. Computer Jack high fived Mary, a big grin on his face. Bug filmed it all.

...

From that day on the schools did nothing together, because they said the other was a bad influence to them. It was a victory to both of the school's kids.

Caine decided to celebrate with a party, where he had Bug doing an announcement.

Bug cleared his throat. "Yesterday, I film the events of the disco and I have posted it on YouTube." Bug showed them the video. They all watch it in fascination.

"Wait why is Drake dancing with that girl?" Diana asked, glancing around at the blushing Drake.

"Damn girl, she just danced with a sadist!" Brianna yelled.

* * *

Easter Present to Everyone! XD

Michael Grant owns the Gone series

I own Drake's rabbit suit


End file.
